Going With The Flow
by kangaleigh
Summary: No real plot. Nearly pure smut! My first smut attempt!


**A/N: Hello, all! This is my first attempt at some Gabby smut, so give me a little leeway here. I know it seems like I started in the middle of something else, but I like it this way and I think you may, too. And just so you know…one-shot, people! Disclaimer on my profile.**

**A/N 2: I fixed some of the errors I found in the first posting. If someone sees any others, please send me a PM and let me know. Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

Going With The Flow

He pushed her against the wall, his hands on her hips. She made a soft groan as her head bounced against the wall. She had her hands on his biceps, gripping tightly, nails digging into his skin. "I'm done, Gibbs," she growled at him through her clenched teeth. "Screw this case, screw this job, and screw you!"

"You don't want to leave," Gibbs growled back. His voice was low and rough. His eyes were dark and angry.

"The hell I don't!" She tried to push him back but his hands held tightly to her hips. His fingers were starting to bruise her skin. She let out a frustrated growl when she was unable to budge.

She dropped her arms to her sides. Gibbs took the opportunity to step more into her open space, getting right in her face. "You…don't want…to leave."

"No," she whispered in a breath. Gibbs was caught a little off guard. He had been expecting more fighting. Her eyes softened in a flash as she leaned forward and kissed him. It was quick. Very quick. Barely a second. Gibbs let go of her hips and took a step back. The softness that was in her eyes was already gone and back to rage. She raised a hand to slap him and Gibbs grabbed it. He pulled her forward by her wrist until she was against him. He quickly wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her in place. He placed a hard, rough kiss to her lips and held there. Abby's free hand found its way to the back of Gibbs' head. She laced her fingers through the longer hair and pulled him back. Gibbs let go of her wrist and put his hand on the back of her head.

Abby pulled him in for another rough, insistent kiss. She didn't wait for him to open to her. She forced her tongue inside his mouth. She eagerly greeted him into hers. She moved her hands to the top of his shoulders and jumped up. Gibbs was able to catch her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked to the wall until she was pressed against it once again. Their tongues furiously fought for control. Abby pawed at Gibbs' chest, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. She grabbed at the collar of his shirt and yanked, tearing it partially down the middle. He pulled away from her and looked down at his shirt.

"You're going to pay for that," he growled. He stepped away from the wall with her legs still wrapped around his waist. He closed and locked the door to her lab.

"People will get suspicious," she said.

"Don't care." He walked into her office and closed and locked the glass door, then walked back into the far office lab. He sat her on the counter as he started to devour her lips again. Abby slipped his jacket off his shoulders and to the floor. Gibbs gripped his shirt and tore it the rest of the way off and tossed it on the floor with his jacket, leaving his white undershirt on. Gibbs pushed Abby back so she was lying on the table. He flipped her skirt up and tore her underwear off.

She pushed herself up onto her elbows. "Hey!" she said. "Those were one of my favorite pairs!"

"And that was one of my favorite shirts." She opened her mouth to say something else, but was cut off by Gibbs' tongue licking her warm center. Her elbows gave out from under her and she slammed down onto the table as she arched her back. Gibbs stopped just a second to look at her, make sure she was alright after falling onto the table as hard as she did. Abby moaned and wiggled and Gibbs ran his tongue over, in and around her. As he slid a finger into her core, she grabbed at the sides of the table and arched her back again. He placed his other hand on her lower abdomen and pushed down on it as he pushed another finger into her. She gasped. It wasn't long before Gibbs felt her inner muscles begin to clench.

Abby groaned as Gibbs withdrew his fingers. She heard him unzip his pants, but didn't bother to open her eyes to look. She was surprised when she felt him leaning over and then kissing her. She eagerly kissed him back. She found the taste of herself on his lips very arousing. Gibbs stood back up and she moaned out loud as he entered her. Gibbs slid his hands up her thighs and to her hips. He pressed his thumbs into the hollows of her hips. She moaned again. God, that turned him on.

He closed his eyes and dipped his head. He kept hearing Abby's voice echo in his head. _I'm done, Gibbs. Screw this case, screw this job, and screw you!_ Gibbs thrust into her harder and she cried out. "You still wanna quit?" he asked roughly.

Abby quickly put herself into a sitting position. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Gibbs quickly moved to the nearest wall and slammed her against it. Abby ran her nails lightly across Gibb's neck and he continued to work her over. "Does that make…you angry, Gibbs?" she asked between ragged breaths, looking into his eyes. "Does it make…you angry that I…would quit?"

Gibbs quickly moved her over to another counter, pushing things onto the floor to make room for her. "Does it make you mad that I'm messing up your lab?"

"Very," she said between gasps of breath. She scratched her nails harder across Gibbs' neck.

"Are you trying to mark me?" She scratched at him again. Gibbs wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on. He closed his eyes and held his breath, willing himself not to lose himself already. Abby digging her nails into him didn't help the matter. Though it stung, it just excited him more. Thankfully, he didn't have to hold out for long. She laid down on the counter, knocking some things off herself. She arched her back and cried out as Gibbs felt her muscles start to clench around him. He took that as his cue and finally let go of the breath, among other things, he was trying to hold in and back.

Once they had both calmed down a bit, Gibbs leaned over and rested his head on her chest. Abby laced her fingers in his hair as she took a sec to catch her breath. After an unknown amount of time, Gibbs lifted his head enough to look at Abby. She leaned forward and kissed him. Gibbs stood and helped pull her up into a sitting position. "Oh, Gibbs," she said, looking into his eyes. "That was wonderful. Definitely in the top 5."

"Top 5?" Gibbs asked surprised. "That was at least top 3."

"Alright, I'll give you top 3." She rubbed the back of her head.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, "but you hurt my head when you first pushed me up against the wall. And look at my lab!"

"You're the one who said you wanted it rough. This was all your game, Abby."

"I know, I know. I just didn't think about my lab getting hurt in the process. And I definitely didn't think you would rip my panties!"

Gibbs stepped away from her so he could adjust himself and button and zip up his fly. "You ripped my shirt. What am I supposed to wear back upstairs?" Gibbs felt the back of his neck. Bringing his hand back he noticed a small amount of blood on it. "And how am I supposed to explain this?" He turned to show her what she had done to his neck.

"Its not the first time you have had to go back upstairs with injuries. And you have an extra shirt in my desk drawer still. It's not the same color, but you can just tell them you spilt coffee on your other one or something." Abby jumped off the counter. "I, on the other hand, do not have an extra pair of panties nor have I replaced the clothes I had to wear home the other day. So I am stuck in this short skirt with no underwear for the rest of the day."

"I'll keep DiNozzo away."

"It's the least you could do."

Gibbs got his extra shirt out of the cabinet and put it on while Abby straightened up her lab. He grabbed his jacket off the floor and put it back on. "You coming home with me tonight?" he asked as they walked towards the main lab.

"Yeah, sounds good," she said. "Oh! I have another role playing game we can try out!"

"Can it wait until tomorrow? I think you just took everything I had out of me."

"Oh, Gibbs. You sound like such a fuddy duddy."

"Fuddy duddy?"

"Fuddy duddy. Don't worry, I'm sure I could get you to _rise_ to the occasion." She gave him a teasing smile and he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I'm sure you could."


End file.
